Reyna Doliq
Reyna Doliq was the second child born to Queen Rianna of Selete. Due to her mother's loss of Reyna's sister, Reesa, to the Jedi, the Queen decided to keep Reyna hidden from her father, King Gombare. At nineteen, Reyna finally fled from the abravise clutches of her mother. For several years she made a life for herself in the city, working various jobs until getting involved with rebel groups. Eventually she met Enoran Grevvek and permanently settled with his rebel group. During that time she began infilitrating her mother's palace and making connections among the servants, many of which knew her from her childhood. After several years with Enoran, Reyna learned from her contacts that a Jedi initiate had been captured by her mother and shortly was followed by Padawan Nioman Dokoora, whom Reyna helped to rescue the initiate and took them to Enoran. Due to complications, the two Jedi spent weeks with the rebels and Reyna became friends with Nioman, twenty years her junior. The rebela were later raided by Republic forces and though Reyna managed to escape, Enoran and most of the others did not. Reyna spent the next eleven years with the belief that Nioman had betrayed them. Note: the following is not set in stone and may yet change After Enoran was killed, Reyna immediately fled Andemeria and worked as a bodyguard for several years before being permanently hired to Chancellor Gavonne of Sarani, whom she protected for the next seven years. During the later years of her service tension began to build between the Sarana and their neighbors, the Saodana. Eventually war broke out between the two peoples and the Jedi were called to find a solution. The Jedi assigned to the mission was none other than Nioman Dokoora and his padawan Luminara Unduli. The Jedi first sided with the Saodana but later changed their minds and decided the Sarana were more worthy victors. With Reyna and Nioman now working together he tried to explain to her that he hadn't been responsible for Enoran's death. It took her some time to be convinced but eventually she saw the truth in his words. It was then, during a Saodana assassination attempt on Chancellor Gavonne, that Reyna was killed, defending her client. She had made amends with Nioman just before her death. Though she did not live to see it, the war was won for Sarani and a settlement was reached between the two systems. Information Born: 105 BBY, Andemeria Died: 55 BBY, Sarani (is still highly subject to canon changes) Species: Human Family: King Gombare; father, Queen Rianna; mother, Reesa Doliq; sister Affiliation: Liberators of Selete, Royal Houses of Andmeria and Selete Weapons: Dual Blaster Pistols and a Light Vibroblade Hair: Black Eyes: Dark Appearances: Jedi Exile Biography Early Life Hidden Princess Childhood Escaping the Palace Life in the Cty Rebel Meeting Enoran Infiltrating the Palace Kidnapped Jedi The rebels betrayed Working for Gavonne Escape from Andemeria Chancellor Gavonne Civil War Jedi Emisarries The Truth Death Personality and Traits Powers and Abilities Like her sister, Reyna was Force-sensitive but due to her lack of Jedi training she was unable to effectively harness the Force in any way, save for random telekinetic blasts. It did, however, heighten her perception and aided her quick reflexes. During her time as a rebel, Reyna became familiar with various kinds of weapons, using a vibroblade and blaster pistols as needs required. While only moderately skilled with the balde, Reyna was an excellent shot with her pistols.